


Смешная, честная и милая

by PeBeAs



Category: IU (Musician), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Ли Чжиын мечтала с детства писать книги под псевдонимом «Айю». Наконец, уволившись со своей старой работы визажисткой, она устроилась в издательстве, собираясь со временем освоить данную карьерную лестницу. И как же она должна была знать, что празднование данного события со своей подругой Суджи и нескольких бутылок приведёт к первой неловкой встрече с незнакомцем? Впрочем, даже если бы этого не произошло, череда милых событий сама соединит их вместе.
Relationships: Bae Suji & Lee Jongsuk, Im Jinah | Nana & Choi Minho, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU, Min Yoongi | Suga/ Myoui Mina





	1. 1. Смешная

Чжиын опасно наклоняется в сторону, едва не выругиваясь на всю улицу, но Суджи хватает женщину за запястье и не даёт упасть. Пьяная подруга визжит, начиная истерически хохотать, и другая не сдерживается, тоже хихикая спустя пару секунд. Они направляются из кафе, где шумно праздновали решение Ли уволиться, и несут в руках бутылку достойного вина. 

— Онни, осторожнее, — предупреждает ещё раз Суджи, когда видит, что старшая чуть ли не ударяется головой об столб, — мы скоро придём в твою квартиру, не спеши. 

— Точно! — восклицает с энтузиазмом. — Мы же придём домой, — начинает безумно улыбаться, состроив милое выражение лица: — Ты же отпразднуешь со мной ещё? 

— Ну, я бы с удовольствием, — тянет, — но мне надо завтра на работу. 

Они шагают по тихому тротуару, радуясь, что никого рядом нет. На улице только слабый ветер, дующий в лицо и развевающий легко их волосы. Обе женщины выпили, как на празднике, достаточно алкоголя, не жалея ни денег, ни завтрашнего состояния, но, к сожалению, из них двоих сейчас стойко держится только младшая Бэ. 

— А я уволилась! — добавляет радостная Чжиын и улыбается вне себя от счастья. — Теперь Айю будет успешной писательницей, ты понимаешь? 

— Я уверена, онни, — заверяет, — в твоих способностях только глупые и сомневаются. 

— Вот-вот, — та указывает пальчиком, — правильные вещи говоришь. Не то что твой брат. 

— Хм, Джинки не извинился? — мило хмурит брови, становясь серьёзной на процентов тридцать. 

— Извинился, — отвечает сразу же Ли, шутливым тоном намекая: — Просто я запомнила. Я не забуду. 

Секундное недопонимание, но потом подруги вновь смеются, продолжая вышагивать в сторону дома. Порой одна из них спотыкается случайно, хихикает над ситуацией и рандомно шутит на разные темы. Всё происходит по очереди, совершенно не специально, но по пьяни. 

На самом деле, идея ухода из поста визажистки занимала много времени в голове у Чжиын. Всё взаимосвязано и, поскольку работа однозначно мешала ей улучшать своё письмо и разрабатывать идеи для книг, возможность печатать свои истории может появиться у неё только после того, как она станет серьёзнее это воспринимать. Любимое хобби породило желание связаться с ним на всю жизнь, Ли не отрицает. Однако, уйти из своей зоны комфорта ей было трудно. Почти четыре месяца она искала замену нынешнему месту заработка и, наконец, смогла найти то, что хотя бы на один малюсенький шаг приближает женщину к её мечте. 

Помощница редакторки в каком-то там издательстве, но она довольна. Пока довольна. В конце концов, она может подрабатывать или попросить в долг у своих подруг и родителей, хотя делать последнее категорически не хочет. 

Вскоре появляются знакомые многоквартирные дома, и подруги облегчённо вздыхают, ведь от усталости хотят валиться спать. Нужный подъезд, нужный этаж и нужная квартира — три столпа великого кодекса лучших подружек, которые они должны чтить. Если ты гораздо трезвее своей спутницы, то должна проводить её домой и следить за ней. Желательно, вместе переночевать, чтобы не подвергаться риску вечером, но у Суджи завтра работа и её должен забрать бойфренд. 

— Чонсок позвонил? — уточняет более-менее успокоившаяся Чжиын и приглашает Бэ домой. — Чего стоишь? Ты сама ему звонила? 

— Да, — отвечает женщина, — я звонила около пяти минут назад. Либо он заснул, либо забыл, либо проигнорировал. 

Разговаривая, они проходят вглубь маленькой съёмной квартиры и садятся на старый диван. Цветочные обои на стенах, ветхая мебель владелицы вкупе нежелания Ли тратиться на чужую квартиру создают когнитивный диссонанс у каждой посетительницы домика, но женщине удаётся игнорировать любые жалобы в её сторону уже около двух лет.

— Если любой из последний двух фактов — правда, то бросай его, — со знанием дела подмечает уволившаяся, на что другая закатывает глаза, — что? Я не против ваших отношений, но, если он тебя обидит, то я перегрызу ему глотку.

— Мы встречаемся уже три месяца, онни, — как бы невзначай напоминает Суджи, оттого ловит полный скептицтизма взгляд, — ты давала согласие. 

— Это всё ещё испытательный срок. 

— Как знаешь, — пожимает плечами, — слушай, может я заберу эту бутылку? — указывает на вино в руках старшей, с надеждой глядя на Ли: — Ты же не будешь продолжать пьянку, ведь так? 

— Не обещаю, — морщит нос, поэтому получает лёгкий удар в плечо, — ай! — смотрит обиженно: — Почему ты меня бьёшь? 

— Не пей много, — хмурится, — онни, ты забыла, что уволилась с прошлой работы, чтобы перейти на новую?

— Не совсем, — пальчиком указывает, а потом вздыхает тяжело, словно пробежала двенадцать километров, и недовольно мычит: — И где твой Чонсок? 

Суджи проверяет время, а потом начинает печатать что-то в телефоне, напряжённо оглядываясь. Ли это замечает, но молчит, чтобы не заряжать обстановку. Даже если бойфренд подруги ей с самого начала не особо нравится (на сорок из ста), она всё равно его принимает, поскольку уважает решения своей близкой (но вкус у неё действительно не очень). В итоге, приходится терпеть и ждать, когда Чонсок облажается. Хитрая улыбка медленно образуется на лице и, кажется, в этот момент желания женщины странным образом сбываются: 

— Он написал, что ждёт нас уже давно, — жалуется Бэ, — как он может нас ждать, если мы у тебя в квартире, онни? 

— А, — деловито протягивает старшая, — он что наезжает на тебя? Позвони ему, — хлопает громко ладонью по подлокотнику, — срочно. 

— Ты права, — отвечает и кивает быстро-быстро, набирая номер, — где он нас вообще ждёт? 

— Боже, он что сошёл с ума? — шепотом вздыхает женщина, в уме радуясь раскладу и замечая, как нервно Бэ кусает губы и слушает гудки:

— Он не берёт, — грустно отзывается спустя пару минут. 

— Он не берёт!? — в голосе паника, кажется, умноженная в сотню раз.

— Не берёт, — качает головой. 

— Вот и придурок, — добавляет Чжиын, поднимая бутылку, — выпьешь ещё? 

— Онни, — тянет отчаянно, — у меня работа. 

— Ах, — раздосадованно кладёт бутылку около себя, — точно. А ты напиши ему, — предлагает. 

— Сейчас, — достаёт телефон и пишет гневную тираду, после поднимая удивлённый взгляд: — Он заблокировал меня. 

— Чего? — на этот раз Чжиын начинает злиться по-настоящему; рукой просит чужой телефон, читая объявление: — Вот ушлёпок, мы сейчас надерём ему зад. 

Встаёт резко и хватает подругу за руку, направляясь к двери. Благо, верхнюю одежду они не снимали и им оставалось только надеть обувь и сделать то, что хотят. Проблема в том, что они не знают чего хотят. Бэ не сопротивляется, когда старшая тянет её на улицу, а потом, выйдя на улицу, смотрит прямым взглядом и спрашивает: 

— Ну? 

— Что? — тушуется под внимательными глазами. 

— Где он живёт? — поднимает бровь. 

— Хм, — закусывает губы, — ты хочешь поехать? 

— В чём вопрос, конечно! — вскрикивает возмущённо. — Конечно, мы закидаем его дом или дверь яйцами, вот и всё.

— Он просто блокнул меня, — тянет умоляюще подруга, пытаясь успокоить ту, — успокойся, онни. 

— Он блокнул тебя! — она добавляет в тон смешение злости и гнева. — Никто не смеет блокать моих подруг и женщин, в целом! Понимаешь? 

Суджи внимательно на неё глядит. Понимает. Деваться некуда, и от безысходности пожимает плечами, соглашаясь на безумную идею. Она могла бы остаться в её квартире, поехав на работу и отсюда, просто смирившись с неудобными пересадками, но раз уж Ли предложила, то они поедут к нему домой. 

Забытая начинает грустить, не осознавая причины странных действий со стороны мужчины. Тоскливо улыбается, вспоминая про сообщения, и волнуется. Предлагает слабо:

— Может сначала в магазин?

— Может, — кивает, указывая на самый ближний. Они шагают в тишине, а пьяные мысли постепенно покидают разум каждой. Неожиданная встряска и ситуация влияют на настроение слишком радикально, отчего Ли вздыхает, протирая лоб ладонью: — А что за дичь происходит вообще, знаешь? 

— Не-а, — отзывается слабо, та хмыкает и они продолжают идти. 

Подруги заходят в просторное помещение, обставленное многочисленными стеллажами с продуктами. Светлые лампы, непривычно действующие на глаза женщин, сначала раздражают до жути, а потом женщины постигают дзен. Вместо мести уже хочется простого человеческого — купить еды и спать. 

Чжиын направляется к полкам с молочными продуктами, в том числе с лотками куриных яиц, а Бэ как заворожённая идёт к шоколаду. Младшая — безумная сладкоежка (иногда этим можно воспользоваться), она обожает кексы, плитки разнообразных вкусов и любые десерты. Часто с помощью одной-двух булочек её можно на что-либо уговорить. А та всегда умиляется такой страсти к кондитерским изделиям у Суджи, отчего каждый раз что-то покупает, потому что хочет это делать. 

— Онни, у тебя есть деньги? — протягивает подруга, состроив милую рожицу и держа в руках плитку молочного. 

— На твои прихоти — да, — хмыкает довольно, видя радостное лицо рядом, и в свои руки берёт две ячейки по десять штук, — но ты потом вернёшь. 

— Конечно! — улыбается широко. — Чтобы я? И не вернула? — эти слова вызывают сплошное закатывание глаз. — Да ты обижаешь меня. 

Подходя к кассам, количество которых смогло бы с лёгкостью убрать это столпотворение, они видят, что рабочие из них только две. Чертыхаются, понимая, что вечером почему-то всегда много людей. Становятся в одну из очередей и мучительно кривятся. Время тянется так долго как люди пытаются попасть ниткой в отверстие иголки.

Перед ними стоит высокий мужчина, держащийся за огромную корзину, нагруженной алкоголем, разными сладостями и «прочими взрослыми» штуками. Незнакомец одет во всё чёрное, напоминая сплошной непонятный силуэт (хотя его классную фигуру можно разглядеть и со спины). Ли фыркает, закатывая глаза, и кидает взгляд на вещи в их руках. Пробивка шоколада, пары яиц (относительно) займёт гораздо меньше времени, чем корзина разных, эм, продуктов. 

— Извините, — легко касается чужого плеча, почти мимолётно, когда до их очереди остаётся два человека; Бэ заинтересованно пялится, — извините, — зовёт громче, но в этот решает не трогать. 

Чжиын чувствует себя некомфортно и неприятно, поскольку дальше её игнорируют в третий раз. А потом четвёртый и пятый. Когда очередь приходит до мужчины, женщина не выдерживает. Она огибает его резко, толкая плечом в бок, и кладёт перед кассиршей свои вещи. Испепеляющим взглядом глядит на чужое лицо и вздрагивает, когда видит наушники, однако, решает идти до конца и безразлично протягивает работнице деньги. В мыслях задерживается растерянные карие глаза и пухлые губы, чуть-чуть прикушенные верхними зубами. Тем не менее, с его стороны раздаётся недовольное:

— Простите? 

— Прощаю, — язвит Ли. 

В магазине тишина: кассирша протягивает сдачу, Бэ за спиной незнакомца показывает крест, а остальные следят за достаточно грубоватым диалогом. Мужчина хочет проговорить что-то ещё, но Чжиын успевает полностью и безвозвратно ухудшить ситуацию: 

— И впредь не будьте таким хамоватым придурком, — показывает язык и поворачивается спиной, быстро направляясь к выходу. 

Очередь замирает, Суджи решает между двумя вариантами: чуть ли не заплакать от отчаяния или рассмеяться как гиена от лица прохожих. Мужчина молчит, но выразительные глаза говорят об его чувствах куда больше, чем смогли бы слова. Когда старшая покидает помещение, всё вновь возвращаются в строй, а оставшаяся подруга, извиняясь, нагоняет ту. 

Впрочем, весьма жаль, что нагоняет. Около парковки стоит знакомая машина и знакомое лицо рядом с Ли, отчего Бэ кривится и заметно грустнеет. Чонсок кажется сожалеющим, держа в руках цветы: 

— Прости? — он пытается подойти к ней поближе, но злая онни прегражает путь. 

— О, — Чжи оборачивается, — Суджи-я, а мы тут разговаривали на тему твоего игнорирования и он упорно пытался себя оправдать. 

— Но… — мужчина облизывает губы. 

— Оппа, — другая начинает с надеждой в голосе, — что произошло? 

— Я перепутал адреса, а потом спешил и попал на штраф из-за превышения скорости! А до этого неправильно припарковался, а полицейский подумал, что я сбегаю, — выпаливает на одном дыхании мужчина, замечая как вытягиваются лица напротив, — серьёзно, блок получился, потому что я вспомнил куда надо и всё так резко! Так неожиданно! 

— Чего? — недоверчиво морщится Чжиын. — Как это ты за пару секунд и поговорил с ней, и не ответил, и блокнул? 

— Подожди, онни. 

— Я написал тебе сообщение, — начинает нервно бойфренд (наверное), — это раз, — складывает один пальчик. 

— Раз, — вторит Ли. 

— Раз, — одновременно повторяет Суджи.

Чонсок показательно молчит, отчего женщины вздыхают, собираясь выслушать его до конца. Он нервно взмахивает букетом роскошных лилий, на который косится Бэ, и осознаёт, что стоит его отдать: 

— Держи, это тебе, — она принимает, кивая, — в общем, — мужчина облизывает губу, рукой почёсывая затылок и его любимая торопит: 

— Ну? Что дальше? 

— А потом понял, что приехал вообще не туда! — он делает огромные как бусинки глаза, Бэ держит в себе смешок, пока третья только пальцем крутит у виска. — Из-за этого я пропустил звонок и начал движение, но меня задержал полицейский и, — он тушуется виновато, — вот, — разводит руками, — всё. 

Когда повисает тишина, то глаза Суджи отчего-то наполняются нежностью, которые под светом фонарей кажутся отблеском луны, ведь так они сияют. Тот в ответ громко выдыхает, широко улыбаясь. В атмосфере воцаряется спокойствие вперемешку романтичных чувств. 

— А когда ты в магазин успел? — встревает между идиллией влюблённых нахмуренная Чжи. 

— Я купил заранее! —восклицает через чур эмоциональный Ли и выглядит так мило. С этими поджатыми губками, просящими извинения глазами и руками, которые не знает куда деть. 

— Ясно, — Суджи хихикает, но потом делает задумчивое лицо:— Я не знаю стоит ли тебе верить. 

— Да? — уголки его губ опускаются, прежде чем женщина подходит к нему, отклоняя букет немного в сторону. 

Предчувствующая ванильные сопли Чжиын кивает обречённо, закрывая ладонью лицо и отворачивается, прежде чем услышать копошение за спиной. Закатывает глаза, видимо понимая, что кидать яйца в никого не придётся, а шоколад она будет есть сама, и уходит подальше от машин, чтобы пойти домой. Впрочем, с другой стороны, она рада некоторым плюсам Чонсока: во-первых, он вроде как симпатичен внешне, во-вторых, он вроде как умный, в-третьих, он понимает шутки и не пытается контролировать саму Бэ. Наверное, есть ещё, но Ли не вглядывалась. Главное, чтоб подруга счастлива была. Может быть в такие моменты чужой бойфренд увеличивает терпимость до восьмидесяти процентов (остальные двадцать мешает побороть его бесячая причёска). 

Чжиын не чувствует себя плохо от того, что уходит, не прощаясь ни с кем. Скорее всего, Суджи будет накручивать себя и извиняться перед Ли, когда той это совсем не нужно. Ох уж эти влюблённые. Женщина улыбается самой себе и держит в руках лотки и плитку, собираясь наконец-то отправиться домой. В конце концов, теперь у неё есть гарантированные завтраки. 

На улице ещё темнее, ветер прохладнее, оттого придавшаяся мечтаниям помощница зевает и прикрывает на секунду глаза. Улыбается самой себе, а после чувствует как тёплые ладони резко хватают её за плечи, притягивая к себе. Чжиын удивлена и возмущена, однако, чужие руки сразу же её отпускают, прежде чем знакомым голосом проворчать: 

— Вы чуть не врезались в столб, — приятно звучащий, пусть в данный момент с серьёзным тоном, голос звучит около уха, — осторожнее мечтайте. 

— Мечтать не вредно, — фыркает Ли и хочет обернуться, чтобы поблагодарить человека, но вспоминает того самого мужчину из очереди, непроизвольно морщась: — Чёрт. 

— Нет? — предлагает незнакомец, поднимая насмешливо бровь. — Я Чонгук. 

— Мне жаль, — без контекста сразу заявляет Ли, расфокусированным взглядом рассматривая его тело (причём очень крутое; она уверена, что лицо не менее красивое, но сейчас она хочет смотреть только не на него), — серьёзно, простите, но мне жаль, что так вышло. 

На секунду поднимает глаза и видит его недоумение. Прикрывает стыдливо рот ладошкой: 

— Мне не жаль, что Вас зовут Чонгук, — звучит ужаснее, чем прошлые заявления, ведь лицо напротив буквально невозможно понять, — нет, я не это имею в виду. 

— А, — рассеяно бормочет новоявленный знакомый, — что имели? 

— Так вышло, — Чжиын опять повторяет отчаянно, — в общем, мне жаль. 

— Что жаль? 

Ли хочет провалиться сквозь землю, серьёзно. Ей начинает казаться, что Чонгук издевается над ней. Она не знает его возраст, только его имя, но отчего она так смущена? 

— Всё жаль, — пищит беспомощно женщина и толкает мужчину в сторону, — до свидания! 

Ли бесстыдно убегает, к груди прижимая свои продукты, и буквально чувствует, как её спину провожают заинтересованным взглядом. Как же неловко, тем не менее, не признать того, что незнакомец ей понравился, невозможно. Нет, Чжиын к этому не готова! Она не готова, поэтому хочет больше никогда не встречаться с Чонгуком. Пожалуйста, вселенная.


	2. 2. Честная

Кулер издаёт протяжный звук, напоминающий крик или вопль какой-нибудь умирающий чайки, но Чжиын только ярко улыбается и потягивает кофе из своего стакана. Жизнь чудесна, птички поют ( ~~и умирают, разумеется~~ ), её первая собственная статья готовится к публикации, проходя редактуру. Не совсем статья, а только пару абзацев, которые она написала, но не суть. Главное, что хотя бы строки точно будут принадлежать ей. В этом и весь прогресс за месяц работы в издательстве. Издательство не совсем популярное, но уютное со средним офисом, отчего Ли радуется. Немного огорчает зарплата, но, в целом, женщине надо трудиться и трудиться, учитывая её старое, как велосипед у родителей, филологическое образование. Получить его было сравнительно легко, а вот пойти по специальности сразу по итогу не вышло, оттого и курсы визажистки, и работа в салоне, и писательство, которое стало «хобби». Но Ли всё изменит, обязательно изменит. 

— Онни! — вырывает из мечт нарочито приторный голос коллеги и щёлканье. — Онни, ты ведь заканчиваешь через два часа? 

В кабинете жарко, но чуть-чуть прохладно из-за заканчивающегося августа, компьютер на столе показывает открытый файл, а рядом стоит Чжоу, одна из журналисток, что сцепляет руки на животе и облизывает губы. Напротив своего рабочего стола находится ещё один с компьютером, но на нём спит другой коллега, поэтому женщина ворчит, поворачиваясь к лицу довольной младшей, что своими карими и большими глазами смотрит с надеждой:

— Да, заканчиваю, — щурится, — что тебе нужно, Цзы? 

— Может быть это нужно не мне, — она дует губы, но сразу же оттаивает, когда Ли недоверчиво косится, — в общем, — тараторит, — я хотела отпроситься, но мне нужно сделать пару правок в статье про ту мать двойняшек. А ты… вроде как свободна?

— Чего? — возмущённо тянет работница. — Куда это ты собираешься? 

Собеседница молчит, раздумывая пару секунд, а потом горестно вздыхает словно раскрытие даётся с неимоверным трудом:

— Тэ пригласил меня на свидание, — пожимает плечами, — я же не могу ему отказать, — закатывает глаза будто это само собой разумеющееся. 

На самом деле это самая ожидаемая причина. Тэхён приходит к своей возлюблённой почти каждый день, приезжая на своей машине с букетом цветов и шоколадом, нежно целуя её и приветливо здороваясь с коллективом издательства, что это становится некой традицией. Чжиын даже успевает пару раз переговорить с мужчиной и поспорить по поводу сочетания красного и синего концепта одежды с новогодней тематикой, а это лишний раз доказывает его лучистую ауру. Обычно Ли не решается так быстро знакомиться или по сути общаться, особенно после инцидента с незнакомцем в магазине. Исключением, получается, становится только её новый коллектив, так и маняющий своей дружелюбностью. Ей просто повезло. 

— Ну, знаешь, три свидания за неделю до конца рабочего дня — это как-то… — начинает Ли, хватая один из листов, но Чжоу её уже не слушает, хлопая ресницами и делая робкий умоляющий взгляд. 

Вот чёрт. 

«Ох уж эти влюблённые», — чертыхается внутри женщина, но медленно кивает, соглашаясь. 

— Ах, спасибо, ты лучшая! — Цзы чмокает её в щеку, довольно улыбаясь, — я обязательно отдам тебе шоколад, который он мне подарит! 

— Смотри мне, — указывает пальцем старшая, а та уже с энтузиазмом выбегает из кабинета навстречу своей любви. 

Конечно, Ли работает всего лишь помощницей, но она всегда учится быстро, оттого со временем ей поручается всё больше и больше заданий, и пара правок в статье не звучит так страшно. Издательство выпускает журнал, иногда работает с какими-то рассказами. Чжи вроде как особо не разобралась. А когда она думает про «уютную атмосферу», она действительно имеет это в виду. Здесь не самое большое количество работников, не совсем востребованные статьи и заголовки, однако, в жёлтых стенах в горошек определённо есть что-то такое, что заставляет женщину восторженно запищать. Может это психологический обман или влияние дешёвого кофе. 

— А ты это зря, — доносится хриплый голос проснувшегося мужчины, и она видит чужую мятную макушку, — теперь всегда так будет. 

— Не думаю, Юнги-щи, они ведь такие милые, — бормочет, — почему бы не дать им возможность любить друг друга? 

Чжиын ловит подозрительный взгляд, который напоминает ей прищур кота, и начинает улыбаться ещё шире. Тот хмурится: 

— Перестань так делать. 

— Что именно? — она подпирает кулаком подбородок, взглядывая в карие глаза. 

— Эм, — его щёки немного алеют, а она умиляется внутри, — мы ведь ровесники, почему бы не перейти на более неформальную форму обращения? 

— Точно-точно, — издаёт смешок, — ну, тогда давай так, Юнги. Давай так. 

— Пойдём на прогулку? — предлагает мужчина, а она застывает. 

Это происходит так быстро, и слова звучат слишком легко, чтобы быть серьёзными. Чжиын не знает, шутит ли тот, оттого хмурится, раскрывая глаза в удивлении. 

— Нет, это не свидание! — вскрикивает коллега, подняв руки и забавно ероша свою шевелюру. 

— А? 

— Ты не мой тип.

— Это что? 

— Я просто хочу подружиться, — тянет слабо Юнги, — серьёзно. Ты кажешься интересной личностью, и я хочу стать твоим другом. 

Пара секунд уходит на размышления. 

— Я не знаю, что мне сделать, — честно отвечает Чжиын, немного отодвигаясь назад, — оскорбиться или поблагодарить. 

— Я бы поблагодарил, — отзывается коллега, опять застенчиво улыбаясь, — потому что у меня есть причины, — отводя взгляд, бормочет, — по которым я не могу состоять в отношениях. 

— Влюблён? — заинтересованно поднимает бровь. 

— Угу. 

Чжи долго смотрит на чужие мягкие щёки, покрытые лёгким румянцем, подмечая нежные черты мужчины. При самой первой встрече она ощущала неимоверный комфорт рядом с ним, а сейчас — подавно. Мин кажется очень уютным, любвеобильным и романтичным, какой бы ни была его аура серьёзности. Честно говоря, она не удивлена тому, что такой хороший человек имеет своего близкого. 

— Ты... — он робко отрывает её из размышлений, — не расстроена? 

На это женщина только хихикает, качая головой: 

— Не волнуйся, я с самого начала знала, что рассчитывать мне не на что, — подмигивает, глядя на экран компьютера, — конечно, прогуляемся. Только после работы, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — кивает тот, обращаясь к своему экрану. 

Время проходит незаметно, осторожными линиями касаясь работников. Как ветерок из окна игриво притрагивается к одежде, легонько поднимая и опуская ткань, так и настроение улетучивается прямо в стратосферу при приближении конца рабочего дня. Ли чувствует воодушевление на уровне непонятной эйфории при мыслях о прогулке и новом друге. В последние недели она редко встречается с Суджи, потому что подруга занята какими-то там подготовками к чему-то там (о чём она не говорит), поэтому ей немного грустно. Немного обидно. Приходится тушить в себе всё это, после работы грустно попивая чаёк в одиночестве на старом диване. Оттого сегодняшний глоток общения будет очень значительным. 

— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает мужчина, кладя ключи от кабинета в карман своих брюк. 

Выходя из офиса, они держатся рядом с друг другом на близком расстоянии, и пару раз их ладони случайно соприкасаются. Улица встречается дружелюбно, лаская всё ещё стоящим солнцем и тёплой погодой. 

— Не знаю, — тянет Ли, касаясь лба, — ты голодный? 

— Не уверен, — отзывается со смешком коллега, резко оборачиваясь назад и застывая. Проходит пара секунд прежде чем тот безбожно краснеет и машет кому-то рукой. Чжиын следит за взглядом, замечая выходящую из детского сада рядом работницу. 

— А она красивая, — подмечает про себя вслух женщина, видя завязанные высоко каштановые волосы, статную походку, нежную улыбку, чем-то напоминающую улыбку Юнги, мягкий свитер и брюки. Взгляд у той то ли серьёзный, то ли просто спокойный — и это опять напоминает мужчину рядом. 

Кто-то легонько тычет ей в плечо, а она демонстративно ойкает, приветствуя незнакомку кивком и ладонью. Та делает то же в ответ, а потом разворачивается в другую сторону, мирно начиная вытаптывать дорогу домой. Или куда-нибудь ещё. 

— И долго вы так? — хмыкает Чжи, тот вздыхает. 

— Может месяца полтора?

Та возмущённо вскрикивает, выпучивая мило глаза:

— И вы даже не знаете имён друг друга? 

— Эм, — он краснеет, — нет. Ей ведь надо не сюда. 

— Ясно, — работница разминает ладони, хватая Мина за рукав, — а сегодня нам тоже не сюда. Пойдём за ней. 

В чужих глазах испуг, а она усмехается довольно. 

— Нет!

— А может она этого и ждёт! Попробуем! 

— Я передумал, — краснеет, — я не хочу с тобой дружить. 

— Пф, всё уже, — она закатывает глаза, толкая коллегу, — давай-давай. 

Внезапно становится тепло от того, как быстро они кооперируются с коллегой и повторяют (пока прямой) маршрут таинственной женщины. Ли поправляет свою рубашку и завязывает волосы уже. Вечер обещает быть до жути интересным. Главное, успеть до того как неизвестная куда-нибудь завернёт и её будет трудно найти. 

По мере приближения, Мин вновь замирает как вкопанный и чуть было не отворачивается, но работница тянет его за рукав сильнее, чуть было не толкая вперёд. Развязывается мини война толчков и неуверенных переругиваний, которые привлекают внимание со стороны: 

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает спокойный женский голос, а Чжи вскрикивает, ударяя по плечу коллегу, который тоже резко кричит, шуточно отскакивая и кривясь.

Напротив, конечно же, стоит таинственная незнакомка. И, конечно же, прямо сейчас какой-то машине следует остановиться рядом с ними, а человеку из неё произнести подозрительно: 

— Что-то случилось? 

Нет. Ли замирает, медленно осматриваясь. Успеет ли она сбежать? 

— Все хорошо, — первым подаёт голос, несмотря на ранние реплики, Юнги, который ведёт недовольно плечом, — моя подруга хочет, чтобы я проследил за её крашем. 

— Что? — возмущённо восклицает упомянутая, а потом тише переспрашивает, ловя недоумённые взгляды: — Что такое краш? Товар что-ли? 

Тот, закатывая глаза, объясняет:

— Жаргон молодёжи. 

— Тот, кто вам нравится, — доносится одновременно из салона, вскоре являя к ним знакомого Чжиын человека. 

Ясно. 

— Чонгук, ты уже приехал? — удивляется незнакомка. 

Ну, конечно же, это тот самый мужчина из магазина. Пф, почему бы не опозорить работницу до конца? 

— Вы знакомы? — спрашивает Мин, не обращая внимания на внутренние метания коллеги. 

Коллега, между прочим, смотрит в чужие омуты, наполненные какой-то доброй насмешкой, пока губы мужчины украшает манящая улыбка. Тот одет вполне легко: в спортивные брюки и однотонную футболку с надписью « _зайчик_ ». Чжиын зависает, рассматривая солнечное выражение лица и думает: «Действительно _зайчик_ ». 

— А вы? — добавляет Чонгук, смотря прямо на краснеющую Чжи. 

— Фактически нет, — осторожно отвечает старший, однако, во взгляде виден вызов, — но я хотел это сделать. Мин Юнги, — протягивает ладонь. 

Ясно. 

— Чон Чонгук, — кивает тот, пожимая руку. 

— Мюи Мина, — добавляет женщина рядом и тоже пожимает руку Юнги, приветливо улыбаясь (тот вроде как чувствует как щёки отливают ярко-красным). 

Чужая ладонь мягкая и ухоженная, а ещё теплая, что мужчина хочет держать её вечно, но ему не хочется больше вести себя глупо, поэтому спустя пару секунд он убирает свою, толкая легонько Чжиын. 

— Хах, — выдыхает она, облизывая нервно губы, — Ли Чжиын. 

Голос хриплый, неудобный, почти срывается на последнем слоге из-за нервов. Мин поднимает бровь, волнуясь, а Чон улыбается шире. Повисает тишина. 

— Я сейчас умру от того, как всё неловко, — внезапно подаёт голос Мина, предлагая: — Мы собирались поужинать, пойдёмте с нами? 

Юнги бросает короткий взгляд на новую подругу, что с паникой смотрит в ответ. Усмехается, коротко кивая и кладя руки в карманы: 

— Почему бы и нет? 

— Верно, — добавляет Чон, — как раз узнаем друг друга поближе. 

— Я, — начинает Ли, но потом ловит ободряющую улыбку от коллеги и кивает: — Давайте. Только куда и как? 

Если до этого между ними проскальзывали непонятные нотки смущения, то, после того как они вместе решили пойти в одно кафе поблизости, между ними вообще летают искры нервозности, образуются сферы растерянности и бушуют ураганы скованности. В принципе, одно и то же, но в другом количестве. 

Ли сначала жалеет, что так просто куда-то согласилась пойти с ~~(почти)~~ незнакомыми людьми, а потом радуется, что не поест в одиночестве. Мин испытывает практически похожие чувства, но вдобавок радуется возможности сблизится с объектом своей симпатии. 

В помещении, к счастью, не так жарко, как на улице, благодаря кондиционерам. Самые обычные круглые столы, окружённые стульями, пара столиков у широких окон, к тому же приятная и лёгкая музыка на фоне. Снующие туда-сюда официанты, занятые собой люди — всё это помогает отвлечься от переживаний и просто насладиться моментом. Компания кое-как заказывает блюда, а потом завязывает беседу, в ходе которой выясняется несколько вещей:

Во-первых, Мина — ровесница Чона, японка и его давняя подруга с тех пор, как тот учился на её родине. Работает в садике воспитательницей. 

Во-вторых, Чонгук — младше Чжиын на пару лет, окончивший год назад на веб-дизайнера. Сейчас же он активно работает с оформлениями сайтов и какими-либо компаниями. 

В-третьих, Чжиын всё чаще и чаще ловит себя на его разглядывании, плюсом не зная куда себя девать от мыслей наподобие « _надеюсь, они не встречаются_ ». 

Юнги, кажется, это чувствует, а потому игриво косится, резко сворачивая тему: 

— Хотелось бы иметь возможность узнать вас лучше, — добавляя: — Иметь, эм, много друзей — это классно. 

Те переглядываются, а Мина тянет: 

— Да, очень приятно, — нежно улыбаясь, женщина выпивает из чашки чаи, осторожно пальцами хватая предмет. 

И повисает настолько бесячая атмосфера, что Чжиын решает не сдаваться и позориться (едва ли?) до конца: 

— Вы встречаетесь? — где-то там Мин прячет своё лицо в ладонях, а японка чуть не давится от неожиданного вопроса. 

— Кто? — спрашивает Чон. 

— Вы, — кивком головы указывает новых знакомых, ощущая как шея краснеет от и до. 

— Нет, — спокойно реагирует на этот раз воспитательница, облизывая губы, — а вы? 

— Кто? — переспрашивает Ли, (где-то там Мин бьёт себя по лицу). 

— Вы, — она указывает на неё и коллегу. 

Те переглядываются, а потом синхронно качают головой: 

— Не-е-е-е, — протягивая последнюю гласную, вторит Чжи. 

Снова становится странно. Пожалуй, почему-то именно в их окружении Чжиын теряет навык общения и умение продолжать беседу. Где-то (в мозгах) взрываются фейерверки с глупыми криками «ты что-то попала», а потом одинокое конфетти кружится по всей комнате (в отделах мозга), а одна-одинёшенька Ли (уже в кафе) глупо моргает и так же продолжает неосознанно сверлить взглядом Чона, который это, разумеется, замечает:

— Что?

— Ничего, — водит плечом. 

Пока время стремительно бежит, во имя лета не затемняя рано улицы, знакомые тихо переговариваются, осторожно знакомясь и делая первые шаги, ощущая себя настолько неопытно в этой каше, что пауз становится слишком много. По прибытию счёта выясняется, что Юнги самый старший и хочет всё оплатить, Чонгук хочет помочь, Мина просит разделить, а Чжи во время договора втихаря достаёт наличку, отдавая сумму официанту. 

Всё так же жарко, пусть и стало прохладнее. Солнце яркое и красное, нелепый ореол света, что так важен. Немного рано предлагать довезти друг друга, тем более учитывая натуру Юнги, что сразу откажет, не желая быть обузой. Да, к тому же, им, скорее всего, в разные стороны. В итоге перед прощанием, Чон не выдерживает, смотря прямо в глаза Чжиын: 

— Почему оплатили? 

— Почему нет? В _следующий_ раз — вы, — легко отмахивается собеседница, а в груди теплеет от брошенного слова « _следующий_ ». Тот, кажется, понимает, но всё ещё недовольно кивает. 

Женщина смотрит вперёд: на ждущего друга (можно ли так считать уже?), на быстрых новых знакомых, что немного удивило её саму, на эти улицы и прохожих, бьющихся потоком по сторонам. За этими переулками, дорогами и перепутьями трудно найти важный маршрут, но как только знание, где стоит искать, появляется, дорога становится легче. Где происходит поиск и какой вкладывается смысл — неимоверно важно, оттого, когда хаотичное и сумбурное знакомство решает подойти к концу, (чтобы потом дать возможность наступить « _следующему»_ ), Чжи мнётся, видя собирающегося сесть в машину Чона. Что-то держит в ней перекатывающиеся ощущения, она просит Юнги подождать, а сама тянет за рукав мужчину, извиняясь: 

— Прости, — улыбается, — за то, что тогда нагрубила. Я слишком растерялась. 

Он же отвечает «слишком» расслабленно, выдыхая: 

— Ничего, всё бывает. 

— Зови меня нуной, — поспешно выпаливает она, дабы не успеть пожалеть, — мне нравится такое. 

— Хорошо, нуна, — и вновь кроличья улыбка, а в памяти цепляется футболка и нежное « _зайчик_ », — пойдёшь со мной на свидание, нуна? 

Он такой милый. Невероятно странно, как могут закрутиться события, не правда ли? После такого хочется зарыться в подушку, закричав ругательства, удивившись быстроте, а потом крикнуть бегающее в голове « **да** ». Чжи хихикает, видя как его лицо алеет. 

Это не любовь, это симпатия. Это лёгкий интерес, вызванный неловкой ситуацией ~~(ситуациями)~~ , а потом закрутившимся знакомством, благодаря нелепой удачи по типу «в нужное время в нужном месте». Она поправляет волосы, медленно кивая: 

— Почему бы и нет? 

Она старается быть честной с другими, а в первую очередь — с самой собой. Как много проблем может возникнуть из-за внушения или страхов, которых Ли, как ни парадоксально, боится. Она боится бояться, а потому не страшится улыбнуться, мягко касаясь мужского плеча, стряхивая что-то, (где-то на периферии Юнги кричит невнятное _«что»_ ), ловя неуверенную сияющую улыбку в ответ. 

Честность — прекрасное качество. Ли Чжиын им гордится. Она гордится тем, что способна осознать симпатию сразу, приняв её, не отрицая. Как бы то ни было, ей, к тому же, отчего-то хочется понять, почему люди способны так скоро менять своё мнение. К примеру, сейчас она совершенно точно хочет встретить Чонгука в « _следующий_ » раз. 


	3. 3. Милая

Следующий раз наступает слишком быстро для того, чтобы достаточно с этим смириться. Во-первых, уже завтра! Во-вторых, она даже не знает куда именно они будут направляться с этим... взбалмошным, милым, до жути настоящим и искренним Чонгуком. В-третьих, она давно не была на свиданиях и, кажется, настолько забылась, что не может даже собраться с мыслями. 

Суббота, радостный денёк августа перед первым сентября, выходной, отдых, последний день лета — вот как люди называют этот день. Ли называет сегодняшний день тишью перед позором. Может быть, именно поэтому напротив неё сидят Цзыюй и её парень, которые смотрят настороженно на друг друга, а потом опять на неё. Хотя, логичным было бы позвать Суджи, но та опять занята, что лишь режет сердце. В это время Чжоу неловко кусает губу, переспрашивая: 

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы мы взяли тебя на наше свидание? 

Женщина закатывает глаза, беспомощно взлыхая: 

— Нет! Не совсем! Я... — мнётся. — Я просто спрашиваю о том, как вы решаете что делать на них. Как подбирается удобный момент? Как вы себя чувствуете? Что вообще там происходит? И всё такое, — а к концу своего монолога уже почти мямлит, что ей несвойственно, в который раз вздыхая. 

— По ситуации? — уточняет Тэхён, задумчиво потирая подбородок и ловя возмущённый взгляд любимой. 

— Типа такого. 

— И что из этого тебе нужнее всего? 

— Желательно всё. 

— И срочно? 

— Очень, — кивает грустно женщина, смущённо отводя взгляд. 

На этот раз самая младшая только решительно кивает, беря за руку онни. Пересекаясь взглядом с парнем, широко улыбается, чтобы потом добавить: 

— На самом деле, нет никаких точных правил, — Ким обнимает Цзы за плечи, прижимая к себе, — и точных указаний, когда и что надо делать. Ты чувствуешь изнутри, что вот тут надо улыбнуться, а вот тут посмотреть в глаза. Жаль, не всем хватает храбрости восполнить это в реальность. 

— Ну, а если я не замечу это чувство? — скептически тянет Чжи, замечая, что Тэхён нежно поглаживает плечо возлюбленной, а она — держит его руку своей свободной. 

— Ты не сможешь! — качает головой. — Никто никогда не способен не заметить его! Ты сможешь лишь спутать его с чем-то другим, испугаться, притвориться, что не заметила, или что-то ещё. Но это, — цокает, подозрительно щурясь: — К тому же разве он не произнёс слово «свидание» достаточно чётко? 

Ли медленно кивает, обдумывая слова. Что-то есть в словах Цзы важное и лёгкое для понимания, заставляющее женщину восхититься ею. Несмотря на молчаливость младшей, а иногда её болтливость, она может внушать доверие в именно таких моментах, подбирая удивительно подходящие слова. Внезапно, все опасения Чжиын растворяются и кажутся глупостью, что она неловко хихикает. 

— Она права, — вносит свою лепту Тэ, — я понимаю, почему ты волнуешься, нуна. Всё-таки, после довольно курьёзного знакомства и милого воссоединения, свидание с твоим Чонгуком может показаться странным, но, — он ухмыляется, поднимая бровь вверх, — мы ведь никогда не знаем, куда свернёт судьба, не правда ли? 

— Он не мой, — бурчит Чжиын, отворачиваясь в сторону стены, чем вызывает смех пары. 

Однако в сердце трепет только увеличивается, вспоминая лицо мужчины. Стена кафе однотонно-бежевая, тем не менее привлекающая внимание и вызывающая неосознанное чувство уюта, невзирая на свою простоту. И таким ей кажется Чон. Каким-то простым, притягательным, но одновременно неимоверно интересным и завораживающим. 

— Пока не твой, — подмигивает Ким. 

Нет, сравнение со стеной в случае с Чоном оскорбительно. Он заслуживает куда большего. Чжи не уверена как это выразить в мыслях и словах именно сейчас, но знает, что, если попробует сосредоточиться и направиться чувства на бумагу, у неё не выйдет менее десятка страниц. Вдохновение, ухватываемое при мыслях о нём, сплошные желания встретиться ещё раз и наматываемые на повтор воспоминания. Это кружит голову так сильно, что женщина готова взорваться. Она давно себя так не ощущала, отчего знакомство с Чоном будто глоток чистого воздуха. 

После встречи в кафе, где она согласилась на свидание, они переписывались около недели, пока тот был занят на работе, а Чжи почему-то получала больше поручений. Никогда прежде она не желала узнать человека как можно быстрее и как можно медленее! Чонгук — разносторонний, талантливый и трудолюбивый, он — палитра всех цветов одновременно, он — что-то необъятное и самое настоящее, искреннее, честное. Иногда наглый и игривый, иногда смущённый и открытый. За это время он желал доброго утра и спокойной ночи, он присылал смешные видео и цитаты из книг, он писал в самое разное время самые разные вещи. Он и продолжает это делать, раскрывая внутри женщины настоящие чувства. Ли же... боится того, что чувствует за столь короткий срок, но не боится взяться за руку с ним, чтобы нырнуть и упасть. Вместе. 

К тому же разве он не произнёс слово «свидание» достаточно чётко? 

— Так ты всё-таки хочешь взглянуть на наше свидание? — произносит неловко Чжоу, поправляя прядь. 

— Думаю, это будет неловко, — хихикает Чжи, дуя губы и предлагая: — Может, просто расскажите что-нибудь. Чтобы подбодрить? 

— Хочешь узнать как мы познакомились? — догадывается младшая и переглядывается с мужчиной. — Что ж, это милая история. 

— Не совсем, — бурчит тот. 

— Всё же, — она отмахивается, — для меня она милая. 

На самом деле, со стороны Цзыюй история очень даже милая. Чисто индивидуально. Тэхён был на последнем курсе, та младше, он был влюблён. В один из последних дней обучения, прямо после экзаменов, когда у входа стояла она, Ким при эйфории решил ей признаться в своих чувствах. Вышло скомкано, коротко и вряд ли романтично, но Тэ сказал что-то вроде, что при взгляде на Чжоу, он готов вновь зайти в аудиторию и надрать зад этим бланкам с ответами, оттого студентка засмущалась и призналась, что пришла сюда ради него. Честно говоря, говорить о задах во время признания в чувствах не самое лучшая идея, но в тот раз сработало. В итоге, романтика как никак появляется в их распутанных биографиях, заполняя страницы жизни отвратительно-милой штукой по имени «любовь». 

Чжиын мечтательно вздыхает. 

— Это мило! 

— Ах, мне кажется, у вас нет ни капли сострадания ко мне. Я хотел бы сделать признание лучше, — жалуется Тэ, облизывая губу. 

В ту же секунду Чжоу мило воркует с ним, успокаивая и говоря, что её всё устраивает. Выглядит до жути мило. Может ли быть такое, что при создании определения «мило» люди ориентировались на эту пару?

— Всё, прекратите это делать, — морщится Ли, — спасибо большое за помощь! Пока-пока! — улыбается она, выхватывая из кошелька деньги для оплаты, прежде чем Тэхён мягко убирает руку. 

— Не надо, считай, что это подарок. 

— Угу, — поддакивает Цзыюй, подмигивая. 

— Я старше, — хмурится женщина, чтобы в следующую же минуту беспринципно, жестоко и бессердечно оказаться вытолкнутой из кафе. В последнюю секунду она кричит: — Вы выиграли битву, но никак не войну! 

— Удачи, онни! Иди и добейся своего мужчину! 

На эти слова работница только хмыкает, но вместо дома, выбирает другое направление. Прямиком к своей подруге, без предупреждения, потому что сегодня она ломает стены и прочие моральные устои. Не совсем, но почему бы не подраматизировать до конца? 

Улица встречает лёгкостью надвигающегося вечера, красивыми и успокаивающими волнами солнечных лучей лаская происходящее. Внутри бушует предвкушение и отчего-то нахлынувшая радость. В любом случае, в автобусах оказывается не так ласково. Где-то между потными телами и занятыми местами еле удаётся найти свободный уголок с воздухом. 

Но Чжи всё ещё улыбается. (Это важно).

Чёрт, кажется, теперь понятно как это работает. У неё Хорошее Настроение с больших букв, потому что она реально проявила с(-ерьёзное увлечение новым знакомым)импатию к Чону. Боже, она действительно сделает всё, что бы добиться этого мужчину. 

На своей остановке боевой дух остаётся таким же. Жаль, что лезущую на лицо улыбку трудно сдержать. Потому что, кроме Хорошего Настроение, у неё Обида. Тоже с большой буквы. К своей амиге, младшей, практически к своей названной дочери Суджи. Работница вводит номер квартиры подруги, чтобы в следующую секунду услышать её беспокойный голос с шурчанием на фоне: 

— Здравствуйте, кто это? 

— Госпожа Бэ, к вам обращается юрист из компании, — начиная серьёзным тоном, женщина вдруг издаёт булькающие звуки, имитируя труднопроизносимое название, — по поводу наследования Вами супер-огромного наследства. 

— Онни? — подозрительно затихают звуки по сторону, что становится даже страшно. 

— Нет, это, — на этот раз имитация рыгания, которую младшая не выдерживает, открывая дверь подъезда, пока Ли победно улыбается. 

А вот у порога улыбка исчезает, поскольку дверь открывает неизвестная гостья будто из другого измерения. Чжи случайно не перепутала квартиры? Она считает, что ей повезло и не повезло одновременно. Это ангел, снизошедший до её временами ребяческой души? Это демон, который съест всё её запасы рамёна на всякий случай? Что ж, она не против. Разумеется, близость с Бэ Суджи, королевой истинного значения слова «грация и воздушность», нормально так повышает её стандарты красоты (плевать, что она считает красивыми абсолютно всех...) Но даже так Ли готова признать, что эта дева способна получить значения слов «чувственность и аристократичность» и вообще весь словарь впридачу. Да если бы не Чонгук...

— Здравствуйте, — та смущается, — Вам что-нибудь нужно? 

— Здравствуйте, — широко улыбается, опираясь о дверной косяк, — возможно, узнать одиноки ли Вы? 

— С какой целью? — поднимает заинтересовано бровь. 

— С целью, обрадоваться, если...

— Онни! — доносится нервный голос Суджи за спиной, после являя саму обладательницу: — Проходи! Как раз познакомишься с Наной-онни и Минхо-оппой. 

— Чжиын-щи? — уточняет женщина, удовлетворительно кивая и пропуская гостью внутрь. 

В просторной квартире темно, однако не жарко, благодаря кондиционеру. Первое чуть настораживает гостью, (хотя учитывая внезапное отдаление Бэ), второе — не совсем. Вообще, квартиру, находящуюся во владениях подруги, можно считать подарком от родителей, который лелеет и хранит их дочь уже очень давно, оттого тут чаще настолько обжитое место, что видеть его сейчас каким-то пустоватым как-то непривычно. 

— Окей, приятно познакомиться с Вами, — произносит медленно Чжи, глядя на женщину, (скорее всего, Нану-щи, потому что вряд ли бы дочь назовут Минхо), а вскоре переводя его к «лучшей» амиге: — И, наконец, увидеть свою кровную врагиню второго ранга. 

— А есть кровная врагиня первого? — уточняет вышеупомянутая.

— Пока нет.

— Вот и отлично, ещё есть куда расти, — улыбается безумно Бэ, протягивая руки, — я хочу обнять тебя онни. И прости, что так долго не связывалась. Не было возможности да и не хотелось звонить с уставшим голосом буйвола после работы, — Ли при словах оттаивает, принимая извинения, пока младшая не добавляет громко: — А это Нана-онни, великолепная онни, которая помогает мне с кое-чем. Она классная, вы подружитесь! 

— Отлично! — добавляет Чжи, веселясь с энтузиазма подруги. 

— Кстати, меня зовут Чжина. Это моё настоящее имя, хоть Суджи-я и вбила себе в голову, что Нана мне подходит. В общем, у меня есть два варианта имени. 

— Ах, у меня тоже... — начинает работница, обливая собеседницу своим псевдонимом. 

И хотя всё слишком подозрительно, она желает опустить моменты сомнений, дабы утонуть в чайных беседах. Вот тут выясняется, что причину помощи объяснять не собираются, ровно как и рассказывать почему и как Нана-онни оказалась здесь. 

Зато Нана-онни оказалась действительно классной во всех планах, к тому же являясь старше и самой Ли, тем же благородно разрешая использовать к себе обращение «онни». А ещё новая знакомая имеет своего предназначенного, соулмейта и судьбу всей её прекрасной жизни по имени Ли Минхо, который уехал в магазин (грустных вздох). А ещё она позволяет Чжиын со своей стороны рассказать про Чона и совсем чуть-чуть добавить опасения (испарившиеся, к слову, но другим знать необязательно): 

—… поэтому я волнуюсь, — заканчивает женщина, откусывая мягкий клубничный кекс. 

Собеседницы быстро переглядываются, в то время как женщина не обращает на это внимания. Крутит в руках лакомство, вновь кусая и поднимая озабоченный взгляд к ним. Суджи неловко сглатывает: 

— Так, в чём проблема? 

Её подруга медленно кладёт десерт на стол, задумчиво поднимая бровью:

— Постой? Ты? Только что? Посмела спросить, в чём проблема? 

— Возможно? — опасливо отвечают. 

— Но я не знаю в чём проблема! — вздыхает она. 

— Думаю, ты слишком сильно концентрируешься на том, чтобы впечатлить его на первом вашем свидании, — внезапно подаёт голос самая старшая, а Чжи внемлет и запоминает, — может быть ты и так его впечатляешь! Ты говоришь о том, что он милый, вкладывая в это свои искренние чувства, а может ли быть, что с его стороны идёт такая же реакция? Да! Вы переписываетесь, дело идёт официально под значком «свидание», у вас у обоих признанная симпатия. Но ты нервничаешь, и я понимаю почему. До этого всё не было так серьёзно, если первое свидание пока ваш... так называемый пик. Посему было легче, но сейчас ты слишком много думаешь. Расслабься. Подумай о том, что где-то сейчас, в другом месте твой Чонгук жалуется точно так же своему другу. Значит, ты не одна. Расслабься ещё раз. Выдохни. 

Чжиын медленно выполняет все указания про вдох-выдох, наконец понимая, что не в первый раз Чона называют «её Чоном». Между прочим, до жути приятно, хоть и преждевременно. 

— А как ты познакомилась с ним? — незамысловато тянет женщина, разглядывая необычайно интересный потолок. 

— Ах, эм... — мямлит до этого уверенная Нана, — это было неловко, — переводит тему: — Почему бы нам не узнать как познакомилась со своим Суджи? 

— Это было скучно! — ноет Ли.

— Это было потрясающе! — воркует героиня, в ту же секунду злобно косясь на онни. — И что тебя не устраивает? Это было как в дорамах!

— Вот именно. Как в обычных романтично-комедийных дорамах. Ты понимаешь, как сильно тебя любит судьба?

— Пф, да, — улыбается макнэша, — это же круто. 

— Но также скучно! — парирует Чжиын. — Я могу видеть это по телеэкрану каждый день. 

— В жизни ещё круче!

— Крутость не является антонимом скучности. Всё ещё скучно. 

— Но оппа был милым, согласись! 

— Не совсем. 

— Да! 

— Нет! 

— Да! 

— Нет! 

— Он был волонтёром в команде для помощи людям с нарушениями слуха, и я тоже, а потом я случайно подумала, что он глухонемой, потому целый день общалась с ним при помощи жестов! — прерывает поток чужих слов Чжина, в то же мгновение закрывая свой рот ладонями. 

— Боже, а ведь в этом что-то есть! — вскрикивает Чжи, открывая приложение заметок на телефоне. 

— Прости, онни, она будущая писательница — шепчет Бэ, указывая на неё пальцем. 

— Ясно. 

— И прости за шум, — добавляет она, — я не хотела, чтобы наша шутливая перепалка испортила кому-либо настроение. Надеюсь, мы не вынудили тебя рассказать эту историю без особого на то желания. 

— Проехали, — Нана отмахивается, — когда я сказала это так быстро, то даже не почувствовала смущения. Удивительно. 

— Между прочим, это реально мило. Хоть и странно. Но мило. Даже милее-милее моей истории, — задумчиво трёт подбородок. — А как ты вообще смогла так подумать? Разве вы не носите форму? 

— Он пролил что-то на свою. 

— Оу. 

— Да, — кивает серьёзно старшая. 

— Неловко же! А он разве не понял, что ты тоже волонтёрка? 

— Он подумал, что я помогаю своим же. 

— Оу. 

— Да. 

— Пожалуйста, прекратите этот бессмысленный и полный на междометия разговор, — вклинивается Ли, — я пишу сюжет будущего бестселлера. 

— Говорит та, которая говорила, что Чонсок не милый, — Суджи фыркает, закатывая глаза, — ладно. Удачи. 

— Удачи, Айю-щи, — добавляет Нана. 

— У-у-у, как это мило прозвучало! — выдаёт звук умиления Бэ, получая сердитый взгляд писательницы: 

— Не мешайте мне, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо.

— Я серьёзно. 

— Я тоже, — невозмутимо отзывается младшая, — Чонсок милый! 

— Нет. 

— Да! 

— Не-а. 

— Продолжай врать! 

— Никакой лжи! Сегодня я накачана сывороткой правды. 

— Что серьёзно? 

— Нет, — устало добавляет Нана, прежде чем, Чжи кивает: 

— А ты что думала, я так редко злюсь, потому что умная? Вообще нет! 

— Не надо так самокритично, — Чжина останавливает. 

— При чём тут ум? Разве это не начитанность? И злость? Как мы к этому пришли? — продолжает Суджи, щёлкая пальцами.

— Пожалуйста, давай прекратим. Мы слишком быстро раскрываем наши истинные цели и характеристики, — просит Ли, но младшая опять её останавливает: 

— Не надо так грозно, мы же не сектантки. 

— С какой стороны посмотреть, — бурчит Им, к счастью, настолько тихо, что её никто не слышит. 

— Всё равно, я чувствую иногда диссонанс, — начинает раскрывать душу Чжиын, — мы же взрослые. Почему мы не разговариваем на какие-нибудь глубокие темы или на темы материнства, по поводу мужей или всякого такого патриархального дерьма? 

— Потому что это дерьмо? — предполагает Суджи, а Нана легко отмахивается: 

— Потому что мы не обязаны разговаривать о чём-то или делать что-то только ради ожиданий патриархата про «истинных» женщин. Это не зависит от возраста или от того, что мы женщины и обязаны им делать всё по какому-то уставу, это зависит от желания. Причём абсолютного личного, а не навязанного. Думаю, ты просто хочешь понять тех, кто всё это навязывает, но, боюсь, это невозможно. 

— Потому что это дерьмо? — хихикает Бэ. 

— Да! — восклицает Им, тоже смеясь и хлопая по плечу затихнувшую Чжи. — Тем не менее, если женщины это понимают, пытаются бороться с этим и активно высказывать своё мнение, не значит, что они должны полностью сепарироваться от... Тех же мужчин. Если они понимают все риски и готовы вступать в отношения, то ничего плохого, лично я, не вижу. 

— Так сложно, — бурчит Суджи, — тупая система! Почему я не могу просто встречаться с тем, кого люблю? 

— Ты уже это делаешь, — философски отмечает Чжиын, чтобы опустить голову на стол, — мне кажется, что конечная цель романтических отношений — найти способ избавиться от них.

— Слишком мрачно, — макнэ закатывает глаза. 

— Зато я хочу попробовать с Чоном, пока могу, — тише добавляет женщина, чувствуя как те хлопают в ладоши. 

— Уву, ты такая милая, онни! 

— Ту́ше! Завтра только первое свидание, а Суджи уже собирается придумать имена вашим детям. Слишком много мыслей! Расслабиться!


	4. 4. Всё о тебе

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, нуна, — улыбается Чонгук просто так, одаривая женщину восхищённым взглядом. 

Та краснеет, смущаясь, радуясь дню, и совершенно счастливо улыбается в ответ. Она отвечает ему тем же, пока, держа в руках корзины с фруктами и сэндвичами, они направляются вверх по склону. Их обдувает спокойный ветер приближающегося заката, и Чжиын предвкушающе прикусывает губу, всё оглядываясь и оглядываясь назад к нему. 

Его взгляд направлен вперёд, иногда пересекаясь с ней, тем самым даря взору нежные глаза, что вселяют в Ли надежду. Его ничем не выдающаяся спортивная одежда, как и у неё, помогают быстрее направляться вверх, чтобы организовать пикник, что уже тогда давая понять какое место это свидание займёт в её истории. Его осторожные касания и мягкий голос, что говорит на общие темы, которых оказалось достаточно, разрешают воображению разыграться и расплыться внутри от умиления в большую лужу. 

Прошлый день, выдавшийся под конец очень приятным и наполненным ещё одним знакомством с Минхо, помог ей расслабиться. Раскрыться также помог не какой-то определённый разговор по души, а будто одновременно все. Поэтому сейчас будущая писательница вдыхает окружающий её мир: листья, что зелёным покровом обрамляют деревья, солнце, что из-за красных оттенков скоро покинет небосвод, звуки, наполняемые снаружи и сплетаемые в одно целое под именем «природа»; вдыхает она своё состояние, непривычное и непомерно счастливое, уверенно зная, что в сердечке большими узорами распространяется одно имя. Вдыхает и запоминает. 

Склон не такой резкий да и обувь подходящая, оттогго, когда нога женщины случайно соскальзывает, она вскрикивает. Самой удаётся сдержать корзинки, но не удаётся сдержать равновесие — приходит тёплая ладонь, обвивающая осторожно талию. Помогая твёрдо встать, рука исчезает, и тут Чжи жалеет, что не имеет актёрских навыков. Пожалуй, ей понравилось, как чужая рука с трепетом к ней относится. 

— Осталось совсем немного, — доносится смущённый голос младшего, — если хочешь, то можем устроить блиц. 

— Блиц? — переспрашивает для себя женщина, кивая. — Давай. Кто начнёт? 

— Без разницы. 

— Отлично, — она ухмыляется, — тогда начну я. Твой любимый цвет и почему? 

— Синий, нуна, — уверенно отвечает, — он напоминает мне море Пусана, звёзды, что так красивы и великолепны отсюда, и твои ботинки, которыми вели тебя к столбу. 

— Пф, — она фыркает обиженно, хоть по лицу и видно, что это не совсем так. 

— Твой любимый цвет? 

— Между фиолетовым и карамельным. Фиолетовый, поскольку он на мой взгляд очень нежный и чувственный. А карамельный, потому что так выглядит мой океан. 

Тот задумывается, отзываясь:

— Звучит потрясающе, но... Какой океан? 

— Океан твоих глаз, — молвит женщина, тут же прикусывая свой язык от смущения. Однако, это не мешает Чонгуку спрятать такую же улыбку, что растекается по лицу с удовольствием. 

Первое свидание и такие откровенные слова — неловко. Но Чжи хочет взглянуть на всё под другим углом. Их две встречи до того были не по той причине, которой хотелось, а между ними и нынешней — переписки и фото, сумевшие вложить друг в друга целые корабли чувств без надобности видеть друг друга. Без надобности, но не без желания. 

Когда они приходят на нужное место, начинается красивый закат, уносящий вдаль весь сегодняшний опыт, превращающий нынешнее в прошлое, а будущее — в настоящее, помогающий осознать, что жизнь — сплошное путешествие по времени, являющемуся единственной константой тут, в этом непостоянном мире. У женщины перехватывает дыхание, глядя тут, наверх, среди красных, алых и оранжевых линий, смешивающихся в один оттенок, а глаза её словно пытаются увидеть всё насквозь. Может, хотят понять правдиво ли всё то, что происходит сейчас. 

Вдвоем они стелят покрывала и вытаскивают пищу, правда, не совсем желая пробовать её сразу. Оба уже кушали, оба под воздействием нервов. Тем не менее, это не мешает сначала Чону спросить разрешения сесть совсем рядышком, касаясь чужих плеч своими, и протянуть ласково: 

— Даже сидя здесь, можно увидеть всю эту красоту. 

— Согласна, — вздыхает она, подтягивая колени к себе. 

Её одежда, конечно, позволяет подняться по склону, не причиняя неудобств, но из-за высоты и надвигающегося ветера, вдобавок разрешает почувствовать резкий холодок. Съежившись, она пытается превратиться в комок, и это замечает Чонгук, осторожно доставая из другой корзины другое покрывало. 

— Разрешишь? — уточняет он, получая кивок. 

Мягкая ткань накрывает плечи, даря ощущение комфорта и уюта, а когда рука, что помогала, убирается, Чжи поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в свой океан, и улыбнуться:

— Можешь обнять меня, пожалуйста? 

По широкой улыбке напротив — да. И в этой широкой улыбке сокрыто столько всего. Улыбка окрыляет, вдохновляет, сопутствует, но что же создаёт её у самого Чона? 

Она её создаёт. Женщина рядом с ним, внушающая доверие своей лёгкостью, весельем, искренностью и непосредственностью, что выражается в серьёзных и умных словах и одновременно в простых и незамысловатых предложениях или шутках. Пусть сначала она его взбесила своими действиями, Чонгук умилился её невнимательности и чуть было не прямой встрече со столбом, что означает первый знак. Когда люди делают что-то смущающее, другие не всегда умиляются. Это делают только заинтересованные или влюблённые. 

Тогда он был заинтересован и удивлён. Сейчас он влюблён. 

Креативность самого Чона вкупе любви мужчины к романтике помогли создать план сегодняшнего вечера. Именно оттого он сейчас приобнимает Чжи, ожидая, когда с небосвода спустится одна звезда, являя далёких-далёких многих. Впрочем, близкая и самая нужная всё время будет оставаться с ним. Он надеется. 

— Как ты думаешь, нуна, зачем я всё покупал в тот вечер? — даже без упоминания, она понимает какой вечер имеется в виду и дуется. 

— Ты покупал алкоголь? 

— И... — он мнётся, хихикая. — Это тоже. 

— Не знаю, — она пожимает плечами, хмыкая, — по-твоему я гадалка? 

— Я отправлялся на вечеринку...

— Я могла догадаться! Какая молодёжь! — смеётся женщина, заглядывая через плечо в чужие глаза, ощущая естество момента. 

— В общем, — он краснеет, улыбаясь, рукой своей осторожно поглаживая её спину, — я встретился кое с кем. Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, но его зовут Ли Минхо, — Чжи перебирает варианты, — и мне помог он, его девушка и её подруга. 

— К чему ты клонишь? Я знаю, по крайней мере, четырёх, а то и пятерых Ли Минхо, — собеседница наклоняет голову, игриво улыбаясь. 

— Впрочем, неважно кто, важно с чем, — говорит Чонгук и, касаясь нежно её щеки, поворачивает голову Ли к небу, — не задирай высоко, чуть ниже, — советует он, едва касаясь своими мягкими губами женского уха. 

И именно там её сердце ломается вдребезги как бешеное, к тому же не как брошенное вниз без сострадания, а как подброшенное вверх, чтобы вновь поймать и укутать в объятиях. Даже если в этом нет ничего такого, ведь ниже склона, у подножья, видны люди, совсем непонятно для какой цели. Она молча наблюдает за ним и все равно, что будет, ведь женщина чувствует отчего-то гордость и счастье, накрывающее до краёв. Потом доносятся кроткие звуки колокольчиков — звонких и едва слышных, — а дальше лишь громче и громче, нарастая в темпе. 

Чжиын немного теряется, хоть и не теряет внутреннего волшебства момента. Голос нервничащий и дрожащий рядом говорит: 

— У меня была мечта, — улыбается он, ловя взглядом её радостное лицо, — я хотел встретить свою... Любовь, — краснеет до одури, что видно даже в темноте, — услышав при встрече звон колокольчика. 

— Как в «Твоём имени»? 

— Именно так, — он кашляет, чтобы прикусить губы, вставая, и предложить свою руку ей, — пусть я и не услышал его, когда встретился с тобой, нуна. Я решил, что раз уж все так говорят о знаках Судьбы, то почему бы мне и вправду не написать свою собственную? 

— Ты... — шепчет в неверии Чжиын, трогаясь до глубины души. 

Звон продолжается, отпечатывая в сознании непрерывный трепет перед мужчиной, что рядом. Она хочет обнять его и поделиться всем тем, что горит изнутри, оттого, раскрывая руки, действительно делает это. Прижимаясь к чужой груди, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать покрывало на себе, она слышит рваный вдох рядом и улыбается. 

— Спасибо тебе, Чонгук. Я не верю в то, что, — замолкает, обдумывая, — да не верю во всё это. Что ты...

— Нет, ты послушай, — уверено начинает Чон, — я рад, что мы теперь здесь на свидании. Пусть всё началось неловко, — хихикают, в то время как звон медленно прекращается, оставляя пару наедине с тишью вечера, — сейчас я общался с тобой пусть и через мобильную связь, я смог испытать бо́льшие чувства, чем раньше, что очень пугает, но одновременно и радует. Это новое и я... Я нервничаю, но скрывать от себя быстро нарастающие чувства не могу. 

Он замолкает, пытаясь совладать с собой, и Чжи медленно поднимает голову вверх, поскольку он выше её, и чуть было не плачет от того, насколько чужие чувства сопоставимы с её ощущениями. Они так же глубоки — она уверена, ведь сколько эмоций, притом положительных, она испытывает при мысли о нём или при общении с ним, невероятно. И так же невероятно растут с каждой неделей, днём, часом, да даже мгновеньем! То, что он сделал и задействовал многих людей просто для того, чтобы изобразить звук колокольчиков для них двоих, это новое определение романтики и понятие любви. 

— Я тоже, — молвит она, зная, что если разговориться, то вряд ли уже сможет сдержать эмоций. 

Она обнимает его крепко, руками обвивая шею, а головой зарываясь в мужское тело. Чон отвечает, взаимно и так же крепко прижимая к себе нуну. Чжиын внезапно смущается, но не хочет отходить и лишь бормочет: 

— А почему люди не здесь? Тогда бы пригодилось бы не так много людей и тебе было бы легче...

Он хихикает: 

— Потому что я бы не хотел, чтобы они нам мешали. Да и какая разница, легче или нет. 

— Не знаю, — отвечает, после поднимая голову и переводя взгляд на небо, усеянное далёкими сияющими точками. 

Царит волшебство: вокруг искрами летает любовь, раздаривая свои подарки счастья, а в лёгких вместо точно циркулируемого воздуха сплошные вихри, в голове мечты и образы, а в руках своих чьё-то тело, пока, по сути, в них сердца друг друга, что нежно оберегались раньше, а теперь под искренним порывом отданы без жалости. 

Чонгук готов стоять так долго, сколько сможет. Под ветром, под полотном сияния, под наполненными жизнью чувствами, над чужим городом и чужими людьми, рядом со своей, что будто вечность рядом с ним. Мужские губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке при очередном копошении Чжи, а потом произносят с мягкой теплотой: 

— Самый лучший день рождения, — и когда Ли понимает смысл сказанных слов, то виновато супится, кривя свои губы, — тш, я не упоминал об этом ни разу. Но мне не нужен подарок. Мне нужно твоё очень важное разрешение. 

— На что? — она краснеет. 

— Можно тебя поцеловать, нуна? — говорит он твёрдо, глядя ей в глаза, в свои океаны как и у неё. 

Пусть признаются во лжи те, кто говорит, что такие вопросы портят момент. Потому что, нет. Они делают его трепетнее, надёжнее, заботливее. Они начинка романтики, и самое настоящее её проявление, забытое невежественными чурбанами, что думают о поцелуях без разрешений и в не самых благоприятных обстановках как о чём-то крутом. Вопросы дают интригу, дают подсластить поцелуй перед самой его реализацией. 

— Да. 

Закрывая глаза, закрывая свои океаны, они падают в бездну, в глубокое дно, оставленное без света и практически без жизни, где пара для друг друга будет маяками и путеводниками, и чьи губы — напоминание о важном для тебя человеке, что готов разделять с тобой своё время. 

Медленно, настолько как можно, заботливо-ласково; сладчайшими мазками и холоднейшими ощущениями из-за улицы и ветров, соединяясь с теплейшими знаками изнутри; чудно как Солнце и Звёзды, чудно как они друг для друга, даже приторно с ярким привкусом фруктов; незабываемо в памяти как начало пути и, в конце концов, неимоверно невесомо как вздохи друг друга во время поцелуя. 

— Лучший, — хихикает между первым и вторым поцелуем Чонгук, улыбаясь ей. 

— Ты. 

Звук, что издаёт мужчина, похоже на довольное мурчаник кота и вызывает умиление, но тот отвечает невозмутимо:

— Ты. 

— Льстишь, — закатывая глаза, вторит женщина, хотя видно, что ей приятно такое слышать (как и ему). 

— Вместе. 

— Оптимистичен, — фыркает. 

— Реалист. 

— Всё тебе подходит. 

— И всё для тебя. 

— И для тебя. 

— Ты, — смотрит в глаза, — всё о тебе. 

— Тш, — кладёт палец ему на губы, прося помолчать, — всё о нас. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец истории! Спасибо всем, кто со мной!❤️💗 Эта глава меньше чем предыдущие, т.к. финальная и как вишенка на торте, но я надеюсь, что она вас обрадовала!  
> Также! В моей группе проходит важный опрос по работам, которые я собираюсь реализовать в 2021! Пожалуйста, проголосуйте за один из предложенных вариантов, больше всех вас заинтересовавший!💜  
> (https://vk.com/wall-176947996_2117)


End file.
